


Red Stripes

by Siintea



Category: sekaiichi hatsukoi
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siintea/pseuds/Siintea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukina Kou always received comments on his unusually beautiful face, but he hated his face. He hated it because of its beauty, so he found a coping method he wished never to use - but a small raven haired man came to change everything. (This sucks I'm sorry ;3;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Stripes

Yukina woke up and sighed. He shifted in a position to where his long soft legs dangled over the messy sheets. He stood, his legs seeming to gain all of his body pressure. He walked carefully, one foot infront if the other, until he reached the bathroom.  
Disgusting.  
He looked at his beautiful face that everyone seemed to love. The face that people loved more than they loved him. His eyes seemed to narrow down as he looked at his razor over on the counter. He picked up his gentle hand and reached over, slightly moving his beautiful body across the counter. He grabbed the small razor blade and dragged it over close to his chest, turning over his left wrist and setting the sharp blade directly above a small bit of skin between his elbow and veins. "Oops," he smirked as he violently dragged it across his once soft wrist, making sure not to cut too deep. "Oops," he repeated, continuing to do this until he reacted his 11th soon to be scar. "What a mess. Jeez Kou, get yourself together." He whispered, laughing softly but hoarsely to himself. He set the crimson colored blade on the counter once more, before returning to his room.  
He put on a small hoodie, making sure to put on a scarf and jacket as well. As much as he may have wanted to die, he didn't want hypothermia. He opened his door to see a small raven haired man with gorgeous brown eyes in his doorway. The small mans glance finally met Yukina's stare. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Yukina took a deep but sharp breath, and the boy- Kisa, spoke. "You know me just like I know you, don't you?"


End file.
